


The Words We Spoke

by EternalGalaxies



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: "Rose Tyler I...", "Run", Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Sadness, That Department Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGalaxies/pseuds/EternalGalaxies
Summary: A response to the tumblr prompt "Prompt for sad/angsty fics: Take your favorite couple and write one (or more) one-shot(s) describing the first and the last word(s) they said to each other (100 words each per person)"Ten/Rose





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that the "Rose Tyler, I..." Would be better then the last line in Journey's End, because I've written a lot of Tentoo stuff before and blah blah blah here you go:  
> Yes it's 400 words but it's really a collection of four 100 word oneshots:

"Run!" It was before I really knew the Doctor, when my life was dull and I worked in a London shop. When I thought life was just eat, work, eat, sleep. And then I met him. He was lonely, the last of his kind. All alone. And then there was me. From the day I met him and he took me to the end of the Earth, I knew I didn't want to leave him. Ever. And as he took me across the universe, I realized those four things did not make up life. There was so, so much more. 

———

"Run!" A simple word, and I saved her life. Before this, I didn't want to help anymore. The time war had changed me. I didn't feel the need to help anyone. Until her. Her innocent curiosity wandering around the basement of that department store infested with living shop dummies had made him save her. Save someone. Again. And then she saved me. We save each other, traveling the stars. And then I regenerated. I became a different man, but she made me better. I was born out of love for her. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, the stuff of legends. 

———

"Rose Tyler, I..." And the transmission cut out. No. No. No. He can't leave me here. Not here, where I'll never see him again. Bad Wolf Bay. And as I sit here crying on the beach, I feel my heart break. It's been broken before. But now it is completely broken. And I will never see him again, never. Unless...no. I couldn't cross universes, could I? Well, I would do anything if I could get back to the TARDIS. Because that was where I belonged. That was my home. But I had nobody. Except the Doctor. But not anymore.

———

"Rose Tyler, I..." And the transmission ended. I stare into the walls of the TARDIS, cursing the sun that couldn't wait another five seconds to let me finish my sentence. Rose Tyler, I love you. I had been rehearsing that line forever, that someday I would get to say it. Apparently not. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and it's the first time I've cried since I met her. Now I would never see her again. Her a small, weak human, who had bent and controlled the universe before, was stuck in a parallel universe forever. My Rose.


End file.
